


Breathe

by 012329



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/012329/pseuds/012329
Summary: 小甜饼，喝酒的故事





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> *平野第一人称

虽然很奇怪，但是我现在在和廉两个人一起喝酒。

原本，我和剧组喝完这摊准备回家了，碰巧遇到廉和大仓前辈也在这里。

有点醉了的前辈颇有兴致地招呼我过去一起喝，盛情难却就去了，还被前辈按着坐在了廉旁边。

坐下的时候，廉拿着酒杯，看了我一眼，没说话，继续喝着。

大仓前辈情绪高涨地说着他的妄想小短剧，师生恋什么的，私奔什么的，舞台挨拶什么的。我和廉有一句没一句地附和着，有时也参与讨论。前辈说到平野廉的时候，我和廉都沉默了。

这时前辈接了个电话，经纪人有事把他叫走了。

看廉还没有要走的意思，我打算继续陪他喝一会儿。

不过，现在准确的说是廉一个人在喝酒，我明天一大清早还有工作，酒量不好就不喝了，刚才也只喝了一点。

等我把手里这杯乌龙茶都喝完了，廉还在慢悠悠地低头喝着酒。

我问他，“廉，是不是该走了?”

看廉没有反应，我推了推他的肩膀，“廉，还醒着吗？别喝了，回去吧。”

“你好吵啊……”廉突然扑过来，一只手搭着我的肩膀，一只手捂住我的嘴。

可能是看我不说话了，廉放下了捂着我的嘴的那只手，也搭在我的肩膀上。

廉有气无力地盯着我，眼睛困倦地挣扎着。眼睛终于闭上的时候，整个人都倒进了我的怀里，搭在肩膀上的两只手也滑落下来。怕他掉下去，我伸手揽住他。

但廉好像还没完全睡着，在我怀里蹭来蹭去，发出小猫咪伸懒腰似的声音，真可爱。

廉柔软的头发搔弄着我的脖颈，触感就像我家的两只猫凑过来撒娇，感觉脖子有点痒，心里也痒痒的。

然后我想着平时是怎么撸自家猫的，抬起一只手，轻柔地揉着廉的头发，说:“乖，别闹。”

廉在我怀里动了动，又安静了几分钟，我以为他已经睡着了，他才懒洋洋地抬起头，望着我说，“其实，我还挺喜欢被摸头的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 标题随便取的，与正文无关。  
只是想写猫猫廉被摸头。


End file.
